There For You
by bballnerd09
Summary: What if the girls hadn't been there when Josh Coleman was talking to Santana? Set during I Kissed a Girl.


**Hola peoples! So, I got this idea a couple of days ago after I'd watched I Kissed a Girl for the 10th time in a week. I've been sick so I'm just now finishing. I'm working on the next chapter of my other story, so it should be done soon...hopefully...Anyway, hope you like it! :)**

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked, already feeling like she knew where this conversation was headed. People had been staring at her all day; it was only a matter of time before someone decided to get up in her face. The commercial had aired last night-coincidentally right after she had told her parents.

The boy smirked, "Josh Coleman, sophomore rugby captain," he paused. "Girls like you are a challenge. You just need the right guy the straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it."

Santana realized what he meant, causing panic and shock to shoot through her. She'd been trying to prepare herself for something like this for the past week, but had apparently failed. The statement caught her completely off guard. Taking a second to compose herself, she spat, "You know what, asshole? You can back the hell off and leave me alone."

Josh took a step forward, moving in front of Santana and closing some of the distance between the two of them. Santana took a step back, trying to get away, but her back met the cold locker behind her. "Now why would I want to do that? Someone needs to set you straight; make you normal."

Santana looked around the hallway, searching for an escape. There was nothing: nobody from glee club, no teachers, no one that cared. "Get away from me," she growled. Josh just continued to smirk and raised his hand to rest next to Santana's head. Realizing this had gone far enough, Santana roughly shoved his chest, pushing him away from her. "I said, _get away from me._" She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"What? Can't handle dudes anymore, dyke?" The name made Santana's breath catch in her throat.

"Leave. Me. Alone." With that, she turned and walked down the hallway, her head bowed. She hated that this was getting to her. She hated that she still cared about what people thought of her. All she wanted was to be able to walk down that hallway without having to deal with assholes like Josh Coleman.

Glee club was next period but she really needed to be alone. Making her way to the auditorium, Santana thought about what Brittany had told her earlier that week.

"_San, you can't keep pushing everyone away. They just want to help." Brittany said from her spot on Santana's bed. Her girlfriend was sitting at her desk, facing Brittany. _

_Santana scoffed, "They don't want to help. They don't care about me." _

_Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana. "Yes, they do. If they didn't, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have sung to you earlier. They're trying to help, but you won't let them," She scooped the brunette off of the chair and into a tight hug. "Please. Let them help. At least let them be there for you."_

_Santana hesitated before nodding. "I love you. So much." She whispered, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany kissed the top of her head and held her tighter._

"_I love you, too."_

Brittany was right. The glee club was her family and she needed to let them in. They cared about her. Dealing with this alone wasn't going to solve anything. But she just couldn't deal with them right now. She needed to be alone.

When she said that she was trying, she wasn't lying. She was trying really hard, but letting people in didn't come naturally to her. Over the years, her walls had been built so high, that it was a wonder how Brittany had worked her way through.

Brittany. Brittany was the only person who really got Santana. She knew that Santana wasn't as strong or confident as she liked people to think. Things that seemed to just roll right off her best friends back did get to her. She was the only person that knew that Santana hadn't spent a Christmas with her parents in three years.

Santana pushed open the doors to the auditorium and took a seat in the back row, hidden in the shadows. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. How had everything gone to hell so fast? Last week, everything had been fine. That is, until Finnocence decided to call her out in the middle of the hallway. She'd been working her way towards coming out, _on her own terms, _but after being drop kicked out of the closet, all of that progress was ruined.

_Maybe not, though_, she thought. _I don't have to hide anything anymore. _She no longer had to check if anyone was looking when she held Brittany's hand.

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the auditorium door opening. _Of course she found me. _Brittany was walking towards her, a small smile on her face. "Hey." She said quietly when she reached the back row. Taking a seat in the chair next to Santana, she took her hand and gently stroked back and forth over her girlfriend's knuckles.

"Hi." Santana replied softly. It was amazing how quickly Brittany was able to calm her down.

"Everyone's looking for you," Santana looked at her skeptically. "Mike showed up after that guy talked to you. He saw you walking away and I guess he just kinda knew something was wrong. The guy told him what happened and Mike went straight to the choir room to tell us. He was pretty pissed. I think he probably scared that dude into telling him. He definitely told him off." Brittany explained.

Santana was surprised, but there was also another feeling that she couldn't really put her finger on. For the first time, she didn't feel like she had to do this alone. She wasn't really good friends with Mike (or any of them, really), yet he had still stood up for her. Brittany could tell she was shocked. "I wasn't lying when I told you they care about you," She looked up from Santana's hand to her face. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Santana nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She felt Brittany squeeze her hand.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Finally, Santana believed it.

**What did you think? Hope you liked it! My tumblr url is hypernarwhal . tumblr . com, but without the spaces. **


End file.
